


Warm Smiles | SHADAM |

by spxcedxddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcedxddy/pseuds/spxcedxddy
Summary: My interpertation on how Shiro and Adam met!Please enjoy!!!





	Warm Smiles | SHADAM |

Fire drills were pretty common at the Galaxy Garrison. Along with just drills in general, in case there was ever an emergency where the military base was ever under attack. This drill though, was in the middle of December, a rough time of year for all of the young cadets at the Galaxy Garrison.

Adam Wright was a teacher at the Galaxy Garrison and was currently stuck outside in the twenty degree weather without his jacket.

Usually, these emergency drills caught Adam when he was still inside his classroom and he was able to grab what he needed and hang around outside during fire drills. This time though, he had to instantly go outside without a glance to his classroom and without his jacket. All pilots and cadets and teachers stood together outside, nearly every person with their jackets, as a light snowfall bestowed their establishment. As far as the eye could see though, Adam seemed to be the only one without his jacket.

The teacher closed his eyes and internally groaned in annoyance, he probably would’ve had time to grab his jacket like every other person outside. It wouldn’t have taken him that much longer to go outside. His classroom was only a hallway down from where he was when the fire alarm went off.

Most people that were usually around at the Garrison had gone home for the holidays. Adam would have usually been one to go home also for the holidays but he didn’t this year. His mother, the only family he had left, had passed away a few months ago and left Adam alone. He decided to begin truly dedicating his life to the Garrison. It was a difficult path to take but he took it, knowing that wherever she was now, she would be proud of him.

It was twenty one degrees fahrenheit outside and as soon as Adam had stepped outside he was already shivering violently. He managed to keep himself looking like he was completely fine and not freezing to death. He walked over to where the crowd of people were and tried to weave his way into the center of it, trying to find some warmth from all the people who were wearing their jackets.

From being in the warmth of the inside of the building, Adam’s glasses were beginning to fog up. He had his hands in his pockets though, not wanting to take them out in fear of his hands getting frostbite, or something like that. He didn’t know how the cold worked. All he knew was that it made his glasses fog up and that it was a real stinker to work with because you were always _cold_.

Adam got to where he was positive the center of the group was and found only the slightest bit of warmth coming to him. It didn’t take him long before he realized that he wasn’t going to receive any warmth because the Galaxy Garrison jackets were designed to keep in warmth and able to withstand temperatures even below zero. Adam sighed, his breath coming out in a fog and he slowly flickered his eyes around him silently, unable to find anyone that he knew who he was close who would be willing to maybe share their warmth.

Adam was probably small enough to fit into one of the jackets with someone else if they had a big enough jacket. Either way though, Adam’s intent with joining the Galaxy Garrison wasn’t to make friends. It was to learn more about what was beyond their galaxy and teach others about it, teaching the new generation of cadets about the future of the universe.

Adam sighed again and kept his hands stuffed in his pockets and he noticed someone that was looking at him with the smallest smile, a curious look in their eyes.

Adam blushed a bit when he noticed who the person was and looked down anxiously and he smiled only a bit. He could recognize that haircut anywhere, the way that body was built. He shouldn’t have but he did. It was Takashi Shirogane. He was a skilled pilot in the Garrison and he was looked at as a legend already even though he’d only been piloting for about two years. He was a year older than Adam and, even though Adam hated to admit it, had a ridiculous crush on the pilot. He’d never really had a conversation with him, at all. Adam always found himself wussing out whenever he had to opportunity to talk to him. This was about to be one of those times…

… _Except Adam was frozen in fear._

And from being cold. He was so _cold_.

“You’re out without a jacket?” Takashi Shirogane asked as he took a few steps over to him. “That isn’t very smart is it?”

Adam panicked. “Nope. I totally planned this.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows, a small amused smile playing on his lips. “You did?” he asked as he inched closer to Adam. “You sure you aren’t lying?”

Adam shook his head and he dug his hands further into his pockets. “I have no reason to lie.” He looked at Shiro, trying to keep his confident stance up. “The cold doesn’t affect me.”

“Right,” Shiro said with an eyeroll and laughed a bit, his breath coming out in a fog because of the cold still. “The shivering is just natural, then?”

Adam hadn’t even realized he was shivering until Shiro brought it up. “Uh, yeah. Obviously.” Adam laughed anxiously and averted his gaze. Shiro’s dark eyes were intimidating up close; Adam had always admired them in pictures but now, up close, it got him… _shyer_ than usual.

Shiro chuckled and Adam tried to still himself from shivering too much. He could see Shiro move a bit at the corner of his eye and he glanced up, watching as Shiro unzipped his jacket and put it over Adam’s shoulders. The warmth of the Garrison jacket enveloping him and the cold Adam had felt moments ago disappearing in just seconds.

Adam looked up, to thank Shiro, but froze when he noticed that the pilot was wearing just a sleeveless shirt and some joggers, like he had just gotten out of a workout.

Adam felt his face turn beet red.

“I-um,” Adam stuttered out. “I don’t need the jacket. At least I have a long sleeve. You should wear it.” Adam began to remove the jacket from his shoulders but felt as Shiro’s hand rested on his cold hand. He was wearing leather gloves but the contact still sent chills running through Adam.

Takashi Shirogane was _touching_ him.

Okay, not like that, but Adam was now completely flustered. “Keep the jacket on,” Shiro said with a smile. “It suits you.”

It was ten times too big on him but Adam wasn’t about to argue with Takashi Shirogane, the most skilled pilot in the entire Galaxy Garrison. It was pointless if he did that. Adam knew he would lose, he was flustered and could already barely speak. “Oh,” Adam flushed a bit, noticing a few people were glancing in their direction curiously once Shiro removed his jacket. “If you’re sure…”

Shiro smiled. “Positive.”

The smile brought warmth through Adam instantly. The butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach erupting and he felt his heart skip a bit. His cheeks turning more red than they already were.

“O-Okay…” he stuttered out. “Well thank you.” Adam tried to regain his confidence again. “If you need it back just tell me, alright? I don’t want you getting frostbite out here.”

“The fire drill shouldn’t last too much longer,” Shiro commented with a shrug. He had his arms crossed, moving his body side to side as a way to keep himself warm. “They usually don’t last longer than fifteen minutes.”

Adam sighed and nodded. “True. It’s been a little under than ten minutes. Hopefully we’ll get inside soon. I really don’t want you to get sick or anything.”

Shiro chuckled and shook his head, his black hair falling a bit into his face. “You’re that concerned, huh?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Adam pulled the jacket closer around him, noticing the scent it was giving off, the faint scent of a husky cologne. It made Adam melt a bit. “I just don’t exactly want the Garrison hating me for putting you at risk.”

“The Galaxy Garrison would be disappointed if I wasn’t helping out one of our own.” He looked st Adam, his eyes flickering over his body once. “And so would I.”

It took everything in Adam to not scream. Did Takashi Shirogane just… _flirt_ with him?

Pull yourself together, Adam thought to himself. It probably meant nothing.

“Why’s that?” Adam found himself asking, his voice cracking just a bit towards the end of that sentence.

Shiro grinned and opened his mouth, about to get his answer when a bell rang. The signal that the drill was over and everyone could head back in. People practically bolted back into the building, seeking complete warmth from the heaters in the building and Shiro gestures for Adam to follow him. They were towards the end of the group, so Adam was able to not lose Shiro in the crowd of people.

Once they got back into the building, Adam shivered and he let out the last of his cold breaths allowing the door to shut behind him. When he looked up he saw Shiro was watching him and he felt his ears turn hot.

“We never formally introduced ourselves,” Shiro said with a grin and h of his hand out. “My name is Takashi Shirogane.”

“I know who you are,” Adam mumbled. He reached out and took his hand shaking it. “I’m Adam Wright.”

Shiro smiled and he had a tight grip on Adam’s hand. “And I know who you are,” he said with a chuckle. “Introductions are nice though, aren’t they?”

Adam smiled, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering the longer he looked up at Shiro and his gorgeous smile. “Yeah,” he said after a moment. “I guess they are.”

“Shirogane.” A voice interrupted their conversation and their hands fell as they turned their attention to Commander Iverson, who stood their looking between the two men gruffly. “Your presence is needed in the boardroom.”

Shiro sighed and nodded his head. “Alright. I’ll head over right now, Commander. Thank you.”

Commander Irverson looked between the two men again before nodding his head at Shiro and walked away. Adam glanced over at Shiro who had already returned his attention back at Adam.

“Duty calls, huh?” he asked looking at Shiro with a small smile.

“Sadly,” Shiro said with a small shrug. He took a step back. “Anyway, I should get going.” Shiro smiles. “Maybe we’ll run into each other again.”

Adam nodded his head and picked up a hand to wave as Shiro began walking off. He suddenly remembered the faint scent of the husky cologne and he took the jacket off of his shoulders.

“Wait! Takashi!” Adam called out as he quickly started going over in Shiro’s direction. Shiro was walking briskly down the hallway and paused as he heard his name and turned around. “You forgot your jacket!”

Shiro looked confused for a moment and a lazy cute grin settled on his features as Adam got within ten feet of him. “Keep it,” Shiro said as he kept walking, off to the boardroom where he was needed, Adam standing in the same spot and watching him walk off. His eyes following his every movement. “I have to find a reason to go see you again, don’t I?”


End file.
